


it's a beautiful night (we're looking for something dumb to do)

by carissima



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Canon Compliant, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nick ends up in Vegas for Harry's half-birthday and leaves with a famous popstar husband in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a beautiful night (we're looking for something dumb to do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent. I've been needing an accidentally married in Vegas fic for Tomlinshaw since forever and finally decided to write one myself. It's self-indulgent and fluffy as hell and I'm just very sorry in advance.

There are times, Nick thinks, that he really regrets his life choices. He can't pinpoint the exact choice that led him here, lying in a Las Vegas hotel room with a stinking hangover and feeling like shit, but he's pretty sure the blame lies entirely with Harry Styles.

Goddamn popstar with his cheeky grin and big puppy eyes, begging him to fly over to Vegas to celebrate his half-birthday with the band, arranging with Finchy behind his back to get Nick a week off work. Too charming for his own good, Nick thinks resentfully.

So here he is, with curtains that don't quite shut out the bright Vegas sunshine quite as well as he'd like, arm flung over his face to shut everything out except the harsh throb of his hangover, beating against his temples over and over again, regretting the life choices that brought him here.

It's not like he doesn't love Vegas. He _loves_ Vegas. He loves the excess. He loves the utterly fantastic tackiness of the town. He loves the men who hand out cards advertising strip shows and sex lines to tourists like they're handing out free meals. He loves the excess and the heat and the absolute vulgarity of Vegas. He loves that there are more limos on the strip than taxis and he really, really fucking loves the clubs.

He'd flown in yesterday wearing his brightest, tackiest Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, finding Harry idly waiting for him in the car as he's hustled into the dark limo. Nick had instantly demanded that he only be taxied around in limousines for the rest of his life as Harry handed him a glass of champagne (a welcome to Vegas tradition, according to Harry, although he suspects it's mostly just a tradition for cute, overpaid popstars) and they'd settled back for the short drive to the hotel where the band, some friends and crew, and for the next week, Nick, are staying.

Harry had rushed Nick up his room after the fastest check-in in history and Nick had tipped the bellman pretty generously before he crashed on the enormous bed that seemed to take up most of the luxurious room.

"Pretty sweet, Harry," Nick had murmured, his eyes closing as the fatigue of doing the morning show, rushing back to grab his bags and making it to Heathrow with only half an hour to spare before boarding a flight so long Nick lost count of the hours but he definitely watched three terrible movies and necked at least four vodkas and diet cokes and skipped the terrible meal they tried to serve hits him like a goddamn train.

"Don't sleep for too long," Harry had told him before he stepped out of the room and left Nick alone for two blissful hours to catch up on some much needed sleep before he'd been rudely dragged out of bed, shoved in the shower and styled most deliciously by the lovely Lou, who'd declared it to be her mission in life to get Nick laid this trip. He'd protested only half-heartedly, because although he was used to friends trying to set him up and settle him down, he still had his pride (mostly) but on the other hand, he did enjoy being pampered and being dressed up.

Harry was in the suite two doors down and Nick had stumbled in, a little hungover from the alcohol on the plane followed by the nap, but he figured a few glasses of bubbly would perk him right up. He remembers greeting Harry with a proper hug, one he'd been too tired to offer earlier and he remembers being thanked so quietly and so sincerely for flying over that he'd instantly felt bad about his less-than-happy thoughts about Harry and his petulant demands that Nick just _had_ to be there at his half-birthday. That it wouldn't be the same without him and there'd be something missing at his very important half-birthday if Nick didn't fly out for the celebrations.

He definitely remembers giving Niall a fist bump (he remembers because Niall and Liam are the only two people to ever try and fist bump him and he'd messed it up so badly the first time they tried that Niall and Liam thought it was hilarious to make him do it every time they met up, which thankfully wasn't that often). He remembers nodding at a silent, annoyed-looking Zayn and being engulfed in a bear hug by Liam. Who was looking even fitter than usual, Nick remembers thinking with a quiet groan because he's pretty sure he draped himself over Harry at some point in the evening and said as much, and was a little surprised to see Harry's fierce glare staring back at him over his suddenly tense shoulder.

He should probably talk to Harry about that at some point when he manages to crawl out of bed and starts to feel somewhat human again.

Then there was Louis. Louis with his sharp, blue eyes and tight smile. Louis with his lovely, too-long hair and quick wit. Louis, who had walked into the room and promptly sat with Zayn, sparing a brief nod and mumbled hi for Nick as he walked past. Louis, who had then stared at him quite openly for almost an hour in that suite while champagne flowed and guests came and went. Nick had swallowed his first glass too quickly. And his second and third. He got distracted with the fourth by Liam's shoulders and Liam's face when they started chatting about what Nick's been up to back in London (same old, nothing new) and Nick vaguely remembers promising to take Liam to The Groucho Club when they're both home next.

He remembers falling into the club, leaning heavily on Harry as he tugged him to the bar and ordered too many bottles of champagne for the party. He remembers leaning against the bar as he watched Louis and Zayn grinding together on the dance floor, laughing at each other and looking far, far too attractive, in Nick's opinion. He downed another glass when he saw Louis laughing over his shoulder at Zayn, pulling the stupidest face Nick has ever seen on him and still looking ridiculously gorgeous.

Nick remembers turning away to find Liam and Niall wrapped around each other, singing loudly and hilariously, endearingly off-key to the song as Harry sipped his drink, smiling but not really present. Which is exactly the point, Nick thinks, that he plastered himself over Harry and suggested that Liam might be too fit for One Direction now. Harry's glare is the last thing he remembers clearly.

He's got a few hazy memories. His arms in the air on the dancefloor. Splashing water on his face and staring at himself in the mirror. Giggling into Zayn's shoulder. Smacking kisses on Liam's face and stroking his stubble. Poking at Harry's annoyed face until his dimples appear. Falling over and giggling outside the club. Birthday candles being blown out. Falling into bed, staring up at Louis' concerned looking face.

Nick buries his face into the cool pillow in slight horror because after yesterday, he's not really able to deny it any longer. But he can't have a crush on Louis Tomlinson. He just _can't_. So why is Louis' pretty face, flushed and eyebrows knitted together, staring down at Nick, the most vivid memory he has from a half-remembered night?

He groans into the pillow, trying to kick off the sheets tangled around his legs because he's insanely hot and he really wants some chilled, still, stupidly expensive water but finding the phone to call for room service sounds like too much effort, so he'll probably have to lie here, slowly dying until Harry comes to find him.

Stupid popstars.

He groans again, blindly reaching out for his phone, hoping it's on the nightstand and that he didn't lose it last night in the birthday shenanigans.

"God, shut up will you?"

Nick freezes, hand over the nightstand, hair flopping down into his eyes as he slowly opens his eyes.

It's a dream, he tells himself in a panic. It's a dream and he's still asleep and that is _not_ Louis Tomlinson's voice, croakily telling him to shut up from the other side of the bed. Of his bed.

Oh fuck.

Nick turns slowly, eyes widening as he looks down at Louis' annoyed face, still somehow soft and sleepy-looking even though he's glaring.

"Louis," he says stupidly, staring at him, trying not to notice how cute his hair looks plastered against his head, squinting up at Nick through half-closed eyes, snuggled up in the covers even though Nick thinks it's like a furnace in the room.

"I'm tryin' to sleep," Louis mutters, his eyes closing and clearly expecting the conversation to be over.

Nick's hands hilariously lift up the cover just to check and he thinks it's relief he's feeling when he realises he's got his boxers on. Except it might just be tinged with just the slightest edge of disappointment.

"Louis," he murmurs again, turning around to look at the boy in his bed. In his _bed_ , he slowly realises. His _bed_. His hands immediately lock behind him and he prays that he doesn't do anything foolish, like reach out and stroke Louis' hair back from where it's falling over his lovely face or try and kiss him or whip back the covers and offer to give him a blowjob. "Louis, what are you doing in my hotel room? In my _bed_?" It's all he can focus on.

Louis doesn't open his eyes and it gives Nick a few more seconds to admire his face in relaxation, an expression he hasn't seen on Louis very often. And never in person. When he's talked to Louis before, when he's been interviewing him or he's seen him at Harry's, or they've run into each other at showbiz events, it's always felt like Louis is 'on'. Like he's putting up a mask to protect himself from terrible, awful media people like himself, lest anyone lets slip that really, Louis might not be as confident and obnoxious as the world perceives him to be.

Nick frowns, because it's too early and his head hurts too much for him to be thinking these thoughts.

"Think you'll find it's actually my hotel room, mate," Louis mumbles and Nick jerks back, glancing around the room as he realises that Louis' right. Shit. Fuck. "So really, the question is what are you doing in _my_ bed?"

Nick doesn't get a chance to do more than shove his hand in his hair and feel his quiff fall back down before there's a banging on the door.

"You get it," Louis mutters into his pillow and right. That'll look great. Nick Grimshaw answering Louis Tomlinson's door wearing nothing but his boxers. Sure, he thinks resignedly as he throws the covers off and swings himself around, wincing as his feet hit the cold, hard floor. He rubs his eyes again, still utterly confused about why he's in Louis' room and how he got there.

The banging doesn't let up and Nick groans as he stands, stretching before he pads towards the door, not bothering to cover up because if Louis doesn't care, then Nick's certainly not going to.

He's greeted by the mildly pleasant sight of Liam and Harry staring at him before their eyes drop (hilariously in sync) to take in Nick's current state of dress. Or lack of it.

"Let's get inside," Harry mumbles, pushing Nick back as he grabs Liam's hand and walks in, closing the door behind him.

Nick wonders if he's got time to brush his teeth before Harry launches into whatever he's here for. All he can taste is tequila and it's great going down, not so great the morning after. Not that he's even got a toothbrush because he's not in his own bloody room. Groaning, Nick heads back to bed and slides under the covers, pulling them up under his arms. It has nothing to do with the fact that Liam with his stupidly toned biceps and lovely face is in the room and Nick feels ever so slightly inadequate.

"Did you ...?" Harry trails off as he stares at Nick and Louis in bed, waving his hand aimlessly at them until Liam reaches out to push his arm back down to his side.

"Don't think so," Nick says carelessly as he aims a quick kick at Louis, who thus far has been completely silent even though Nick _knows_ he's awake.

"Go away Harry," Louis mutters from under the covers. "Trying to sleep."

Nick sees Harry dart a pained look at Liam and is very, _very_ interested in the way Liam curls his hand around Harry's waist absently, tugging him closer. He vaguely remembers promising to speak to Harry about that sometime and bumps it up in his internal, often incorrect diary to speak to Harry about Liam sometime _today_.

"Lou, you need to like, sit up," Harry says quietly and Nick's eyes narrow as he feels Louis shifting about next to him in the bed. His head appears first and he's yawning, looking annoyed and wonderful and Nick thinks he might kick him again because he's pretty sure that _he_ looks haggard and hungover and he's not sure why he's even friends or maybe acquaintances with these idiot popstars.

"What?" Louis asks and there's less bite than Nick thought there'd be in his voice. Nick settles back more comfortably against the bed and looks at Harry expectantly.

"Do you guys like, know what happened last night?" Liam asks finally when Harry stays painfully silent.

Nick frowns, turning towards Louis who looks as blank as he does. "I remember going to the club," Nick says slowly, because he definitely does remember that. "It's a bit of a blur after that, to be honest."

"I remember Nick falling over outside of the club," Louis says, a little too smugly for Nick's liking as he scowls at Louis. "But yeah, bit hazy with the details after that."

Nick watches Liam and Harry share a complicated look and for some inexplicable reason, he wants to slide his hand across the sheets to grab Louis'. He doesn't, but the urge only gets stronger as Liam gives him a sympathetic look and he sees a similar look on Harry's face for Louis.

"Just tell us," Nick says, a little sharper than he means to. "Did I get papped falling over? Did Louis run away with a stripper called Destiny? Did we get arrested?"

"Well, you kind of disappeared on us when we headed to the next club," Liam explains slowly and Nick just wants him to hurry the hell up. What did they do?

"What, both of us? On our own?" Louis sounds confused and Nick's glad he's not the only one.

"Yeah," Harry nods, and he bites his bottom lip and now Nick's _really_ concerned. "We thought that maybe you'd come back here to shag or something."

Nick feels the relief flood through him and he starts to laugh, ignoring Louis' fingers digging into his side. "Oh is that all? Relax, Harry. We woke up with clothes on so that definitely didn't happen."

"Thank god," Louis mutters and Nick refuses to let himself get annoyed by him.

"Oh you wish, popstar," Nick returns sweetly, batting Louis' hand away when he goes for another pinch under the covers.

"Just shut up for a second, yeah?" Harry says loudly and Nick and Louis pause in a mutual mid-swat to stare up at him. "It's all over the internet. Twitter, tumblr, gossip sites."

"What, that we came home together?" Nick asks carefully, his face going blank and his voice quiet. He's not stupid. He knows the dangers of being papped, even in America. He knows that one wrong move, one sloppy kiss or look can ruin anyone's reputation.

"Not exactly," Liam says and Nick watches them move as a unit towards the bed. They're both gravitating towards Louis and Nick feels him freeze up. He wants to reach out but he's not sure why and he's not sure what's got Liam and Harry so worked up that they can't spit it out but it's freaking him out a little now. "Louis, you and Nick ended up at The Little White Chapel."

Where Britney got married, Nick thinks distantly.

Nick's gaze drops to his hand. His left hand. With the ring on his wedding finger. It's not his ring, he thinks dazedly as he holds up his hand to stare at it. He doesn't recognise it at all. It's not his.

"Louis, you and Grimmy got married last night," Harry finally says and Nick's shaking his head as he tries to yank the ring off his finger, like that will somehow make it not true.

"No we didn't," Louis says calmly and it's so convincing that Nick spins round to stare at him, willing him to be right.

"The signed marriage license, pap pictures of you two arm in arm walking in and out of the chapel and fan stories on twitter say otherwise Lou," Liam says quietly.

He's dimly aware of Louis scrambling out of bed but he can't process any thoughts. There's a grey haze where his brain usually is and he's staring up at the hotel ceiling like it has the answers to whatever question he's trying not to ask.

"Fuck!"

Something lands heavy on his chest and he finally moves to pick it up. His phone. Unlocking the screen, Nick sees he's got 54 missed calls and 88 messages.

He mutters his own curse words before he scrolls through his missed calls. Mostly from Colette, Pixie, Aimie, Ian, Finchy ... the list is endless. Two from his mum. Fuck.

He deletes his voicemails unheard because he knows they'll all be from Colette and it's too early and his head hurts too much to deal with it right now. He's got bigger problems. Like being Louis Tomlinson's husband. His _husband_. Fuck. Nick's barely even had boyfriends and now he's jumped straight into being someone's _husband_ without so much as a kiss or even moving past vague apathy with Louis.

"Mum's called 18 times," he hears Louis mutter and there's definitely panic in his voice. "Management have called 27 times."

He hears Liam trying to soothe Louis in low whispers so he's a bit surprised when Harry sinks down onto the bed next to him to offer him a wry smile. "Some fans tweeted about seeing you go into the chapel, apparently," he explains. "Then the paps arrived. Some girl sold her story pretty quickly, about seeing you go in, drunk and being all handsy with each other. It's on Sugarscape and the Daily Mail and about fifty other sites."

"She'll understand, right?" Louis' pleading with Liam about something, Nick thinks maybe his mum.

"You have to call management babe," Liam murmurs and Nick suddenly can't bear to be there right now. He climbs out of bed, ignoring Harry's calls and locks himself in the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, he hits the shower. When he emerges, he feels cleaner and his brain is working a little faster but it hasn't changed the fact that he's _married_. To _Louis_.

He steals Louis' toothbrush (because well, they are married now) and brushes his teeth, stubbornly refusing to look in the mirror because he knows he's pale and looks awful, it's not like he needs the mirror to tell him that.

He has a fleeting thought about whether he needs to make more of an effort, now he's a celebrity husband and he doesn't want to let the team down, before he starts giggling at himself. It quickly descends into hysteria and Nick's sliding down the wall, head in his hands as he has a brief, only slightly frantic panic attack before he gets himself under control enough to walk into the room and pretend he's not totally freaking out about this.

Louis and Liam have gone, apparently, and he's left with Harry smiling sheepishly at him. "They've gone to call management," he explains briefly.

"Any chance you could be a love and get me some clothes from my room?" Nick asks like this is normal. Like he hasn't just married Harry's best friend, one fifth of the most famous band in the world right now. Who isn't even out of the closet.

Oh god. Nick feels another panic attack coming on so he shoves his key into Harry's hand and bundles him out of the door before he spends two minutes trying to control his breathing.

When Harry comes back and Nick's finally able to get dressed, he's tugged back into Harry's suite where Niall's outside on the balcony with Zayn, who's chain smoking and looking pretty fucking gorgeous for this time of the morning, Nick thinks unkindly.

He gives in and joins him after twenty minutes.

They spend the day holed up in Harry's suite, barely talking. Liam pops in now and again with pointless updates, but Nick secretly thinks it's so he can check up on Harry.

The thing is, Nick hates being left alone with his thoughts. He likes talking and he likes focusing on other people, or having other people focus on him. What he doesn't like is thinking too much, it becomes dangerous. Like how he's thinking about what Louis is doing right now, whether he's okay or not. Or what Louis' ring looks like, whether it's sitting on his ring finger, like Nick's still is. A plain, thick silver band is what he's got but he's not sure what Louis' wearing. If he's wearing anything. If he even has a ring. Nick hopes he'd be classy enough to get Louis a ring for their wedding, but when he gets drunk, he verges on the trashier side of his personality. He thinks a lot about what the websites are saying, about whether Louis' been totally outed or whether there's a way to walk this back and say they were just messing about. It totally goes against everything Nick believes in, but he's been there. Coming out isn't easy, no matter how effortless people make it look, and this is definitely Louis' call. Until he knows what that is, he'll stay locked in Harry's room, chain smoking with Zayn and avoiding Harry's sad gaze.

When Louis finally walks in, trailing Liam, he looks both drained and mutinous. Nick has a horrible, terrible urge to sweep him up in a hug but the way Louis' shoulders are squared and the set of his jaw, not to mention the fact that he barely knows Louis and somehow they've ended up married, keep him rooted to his chair by the window.

Harry has no such restraint and bundles Louis up in a hug that Louis accepts, even if he does still hold himself back, Nick realises. His husband is a fucking mountain of contradictions and layers. He's trying really hard not to find that hideously appealing.

When Louis' gaze finally settles on him, Nick finds his breathing hitches. He looks broken and determined and flushed and so, so fragile that Nick's not even sure Louis realises it.

"They said it's better for the image of the band if we stay married for a bit," Louis says at length, his voice hard and flat. "Make it look like a stable relationship, instead of a drunken mistake."

Nick bristles, mouth tightening as he tries to shrug it off. "Fine," he says quietly, not sure he can manage anything else and not embarrass himself. Whatever Louis wants. He's in, he realises with a silently sigh. He'll make this as easy for Louis as he can. Not that it'll be easy in the slightest, no matter what he or they do.

Louis' face slackens slightly, like he's surprised by Nick's answer, and Nick just shrugs, offering him a slightly sardonic smile.

"No," Louis says fiercely, and Nick can't look away from where Louis' gaze is pinned on him. "I can still brush it off like it's a joke. I don't even have to come out or whatever. Just a joke between friends. Like Britney or something."

There's a heavy silence in the room that Nick can't even begin to work out, because Louis is staring at him like he's pleading for something but Nick doesn't know what he wants, doesn't know if he can even give it to Louis if he _did_ know and he wonders idly if this counts as his first major failure as a husband.

Maybe getting married in the first place to a closeted boybander was his first, really.

Afraid, terribly afraid that he might burst into hysterical giggles, Nick's about to get up and cross over to Louis when Harry beats him to it.

"Lou," he says quietly, and Nick feels like he's shouting into the silence. "Lou, maybe this is time, yeah? You've been wanting to come out for a while and maybe, like, maybe this is the time to do it."

And what? Nick blinks slowly as he stares at Louis in shock, who's mostly just shuffling his feet and refusing to look up. Since when did Louis Tomlinson want to risk his entire career as a popstar pinup to millions of teenage girls by coming out?

Louis' shaking his head silently and well, Nick might be a terrible husband but he can't sit through this. He stands up, pushing Harry gently away and into Liam very carefully before he grabs Louis' hand and pulls him out of the suite and into Louis'. Or theirs. He's not quite sure of the legal ramifications of accidental marriage and whether what's mine is yours comes into play straightaway or whether there's a defined period of time before that becomes reality.

He pushes a surprisingly docile Louis onto the bed while he starts to pace. He's not much of a pacer in general, far too lazy, but this seems like a time for pacing. He paces for a good few minutes before he stops and swings around to look at Louis, schooling his face into a neutral expression.

"I didn't know you wanted to come out."

It's not what he meant to say, exactly, but it is the first and foremost thought rattling around his brain.

Louis curls up into himself on the bed, staring resolutely at the wall. Nick wants to reach out, but he doesn't know how and he's not sure it'd be all that welcome.

"Doesn't matter," he says finally, and god he sounds so _small_. "We're not staying married and they'll be pissed if I come out _and_ get an annulment."

"I don't mind," Nick says quietly, closing his eyes even as he wonders if he'll regret this. Regret the offer. But he can't help it, he knows what it's like. He _knows_ how difficult it is, no matter how strong, how confident you are. Everything changes. People change. And it's horrible and scary and terrible. And he's not sure he can let Louis do it alone, whether they're married or not. "We can do this, if you like. I can like, help, or whatever. If you want. I mean, I know what it's like. I had really, really great friends that helped. But it's not quite the same because they didn't know. They just ... it wasn't their life, you know?"

"What are you saying, Nick?" Louis asks after a beat and he's shifting to look up at him, looking sad and tired and so, so scared.

"I'm saying I'm available for fake husband duty," Nick says with as bright a smile as he can manage while his heart is racing and he feels a bit sick, really. "I mean, I'm not seeing anyone. Never am, really. So I don't mind. Being your kept husband for a few months or whatever."

Louis sits up and rubs his eyes, looking unbelievably adorable and Nick's not sure whether it's the ring on his finger that makes him think that or whether it's always been there.

"Can we just like, stay here for a bit and not talk?" Louis asks, trying to fight a yawn. "It's just ... this isn't how I thought I'd be spending today, you know?"

Nick nods, because in a million years this isn't how he thought today would go. He climbs onto the bed and Louis turns on the telly and they watch terrible films together, keeping a significant distance between them at all times. Nick orders room service and they eat in silence before they settle down to watch another movie.

After Louis' yawned three times in five minutes, Nick figures it's his cue to leave. He slips off the bed as quietly as he can and grabs his phone and keycard.

"Where're you goin'?" Louis asks sleepily and Nick turns in time to see Louis open his eyes and frown up at him.

"Back to my room, love." The endearment just slips out and Nick shuts his mouth quickly in case another one is hovering traitorously on his lips.

"Please stay," Louis mumbles, closing his eyes again. Nick sees Louis' hand reaching for his and he sighs, because there's nothing but trouble ahead for them both if he gives in this easily.

But Louis looks defenceless in a way that Nick finds truly worrying and a little cute so he slips his hand into Louis' and squeezes gently. He helps a drowsy Louis shrug out of his clothes, stripping him to his boxers and no further for both their sakes before he shrugs out of his own clothes and slips into bed. He stays on his side of the bed and Louis stays on the other and Nick eventually drops off to sleep, wondering if Louis was asking him to stay for more than just a night.

He wakes up to find himself surrounded in boy. He's insanely hot and Louis is literally plastered around him, face buried in his neck, arms around his middle and a leg thrown over his. He decides to torture himself just this once by curling his arms around Louis and drawing him into a cuddle, laughing quietly when Louis snuffles into his shoulder.

"Shut up," Louis mumbles, but his hands curl into Nick's side carefully.

"Sorry love," Nick apologises, not sorry at all but willing to concede the point just this once.

It's surprisingly comfortable, cuddling with Louis. He's a little bemused by the fact that Louis hasn't moved away from him yet, but he's too relaxed to think about it too hard.

"I'll move into yours then, yeah?" Louis blurts out into the silence and Nick's too taken aback to react for a second. When he feels Louis trying to pull away, Nick holds him firmly in place and manages to find his voice.

"Yeah," he croaks before clearing his throat. "Yeah, that'll be. Like, yeah. That's fine."

"Okay," Louis whispers, and Nick feels something shift in his belly, warm and solid. He's trying not to imagine Louis at his place, tucked up on the sofa, playing with Puppy or curled up in Nick's bed, but it's all too easy to picture.

"We'll have to hold hands in public and stuff," Nick says, tangling his fingers with Louis like he's trying it out. Louis' hands are pretty small and incredibly soft and Nick finds he likes rubbing his thumb over Louis' knuckles.

"Yeah, I guess," Louis says quietly. "Sorry, mate."

"S'alright," Nick says and he thinks Louis means for more than holding hands and he definitely means for more than holding hands so maybe they'll find a way to work this all out for a few months until it blows over and they can get a quiet divorce.

Nick kind of hates the word.

"We can't tell anyone," Louis says finally in the peaceful silence that's built up around them. "If we do this, it has to be real, it'll be easier that way. My mum, she won't like, she won't understand. And the girls won't either."

Nick can see the logic. "But what about before the wedding? Were we like, dating before?"

Louis lets go of Nick's hand and moves until it's resting on Nick's chest, careful like he thinks Nick might move away or flinch or something. Nick rests his hand over Louis' gently and his hand relaxes under Nick's. "Uh, yeah. Whirlwind romance or something."

"What, like you swept me off my feet?" Nick teases gently and he gets an indignant look in response.

"Other way round, mate," Louis says firmly and Nick feels a tiny pinch against his skin. It's cute. "You bombarded me with flowers and gifts and begged me to go out with you. Just did it as a favour, like."

Nick arches an eyebrow and Louis relents, breaking into a reluctant smile. "Okay. Harry set us up a few months ago. It's been low-key but we're happy. Yeah?"

Nick drops a hesitant kiss onto Louis' head. Louis doesn't move away so he figures it's okay, and they'll have to get used to each other if they're going to sell this as realistic so really there's no time like the present, he reckons.

"Whatever you say, popstar," Nick says cheerily. "This is your show, okay? I mean, try not to embarrass me too much with your terrible hair and horrible taste in clothes and I really can't talk about your tattoos without actual physical pain, but aside from that, whatever you want, okay?"

He gets a small kick for the insults, but Louis is still soft and pliant against him so Nick tugs him in a little closer and they lie there, getting used to the feel of each other.

"If I forget to say this later because I'm screaming at you for being a terrible, awful flatmate with no respect for boundaries or a yet unknown quirk that I'll probably make your life miserable over, then thanks for this, Nick," Louis says quietly and Nick knows how difficult it is for him to say. He knows. "I didn't expect it and I'm not sure why you're doing it. But thanks."

"No worries, Lou." He's trying out the nickname. He likes it, he decides. "Just buy me a Ferrari in the divorce, yeah?"

"Maybe a Mini, if you're lucky," Louis mumbles and Nick laughs, delighted.

Nick lets Louis tell the band while he calls his mum. It's the worst phone call ever, because she cries and she demands that Nick comes to visit so she can meet his husband and Nick feels a bit weird about hearing Louis being called his husband so he rings off as soon as he can. He shoots off texts to his closest friends, telling them he's very happy and he'll explain everything when he and his husband return from a makeshift honeymoon, which also makes him feel a bit funny when he thinks about it, so he tries really hard not to.

Louis returns, looking drained and tired and Nick smiles at him sympathetically.

"Zayn thinks it's a horrible idea," Louis says as he flops down on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, unblinking. "Niall thinks it's hilarious. Liam didn't say a word and Harry thinks it's wonderful."

Nick knows instinctively that he's most bothered by Liam's lack of response but he doesn't know how to broach the subject so he settles for explaining his conversation with his mum.

"Oh god, I'll have to call mine," Louis groans into his pillow even as he reaches for his phone. Nick's a little surprised that Louis calls while he's in the room and after five minutes of Louis pleading with his mum to stop crying, Nick stops trying to pretend he can't hear anything and settles himself on the bed next to Louis. His head drops onto Nick's shoulder and he can hear the crying now, which makes him incredibly uncomfortable so he starts drawing patterns on Louis' jeans-clad thigh. He gets an odd look from Louis but he doesn't push him away so he carries on mindlessly.

"Yeah, I promise we'll come visit soon Mum," Louis says finally. "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't mention him, but I wanted to make sure it was like, a real thing first. No, yeah I think it is. You'll like him. He's a bit of a prick sometimes but you know, I kind of like that. No. Yeah okay. Give my love to the girls. Love you."

Nick gives him a little kick for the prick comment but otherwise, he thinks maybe it wasn't so bad.

There's a more tense call to management that has Louis storming off for twenty minutes before he returns with an apologetic expression that Nick waves away completely.

"How do you fancy making our debut as the next big celeb couple then?" Nick asks quietly, deliberately focusing on his phone while he lets Louis decide.

"Here? Not back home?" Louis asks, his hand reaching out to rest on Nick's. He tries not to jerk at the unexpected contact but he figures that's what Louis' doing. Making it seem more natural.

"Might be easier," Nick shrugs as he looks up at him. Nick's not sure if Louis always looks tired and he's just never paid attention before or if it's the strain of the last two days, not that Nick could blame him, but he's reaching up to soothe away the wrinkles from where Louis is frowning. "I'm not exactly famous in the US so it might be less of a big deal."

"Not sure about that mate," Louis says wryly, but Nick's just glad the frown has gone. "Biggest boyband in the world right now. Suddenly gay with a husband. Kind of big news worldwide."

"So we'll take the rest of your big deal boyband with us," Nick says easily, because he's certain Niall and Harry will be in. The others will do it for Louis, even if they don't support his choices. "Distract from us."

Which is exactly how Nick winds up on his first date with his husband, holding hands under the table in some fancy bar while Niall tries to fend off fans who are unsubtly trying to get him to a quickie wedding chapel, much to everyone's amusement.

Zayn doesn't talk much and ends up disappearing with Liam for half the night, which turns Harry into a bit of a miserable twat but since they're all playing their roles, he has to keep smiling in case he's caught in any pictures looking sad, which'll send the rumour mill into overdrive about whether Harry's truly happy for his best friends.

They don't stay out late and Nick wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders on the walk back to their hotel. It feels too natural when Louis' arm comes up around his waist and leans into him. Nick silently worries all the way back to the hotel.

They cut the trip short by mutual decision. Louis spends half the day apologising to Harry for ruining his birthday trip and Harry brushes him off easily enough. Nick just wants to get home and relax and not feel like he's on parade the entire time and he's certain Louis does too. Not to mention that they have to move Louis into his place somehow.

Nick prepares himself for an argument over how much Louis can bring over because he's possessive of his house. He's spent ages getting it just how he likes it and he's really not prepared to share it with a fake husband, so he works himself into a bit of a flap before Louis even says a word.

"I'll just bring over some clothes and personal bits then, yeah?" Louis says before they part at Heathrow.

Nick blinks, his arguments going out of the window as he deflates, a little annoyed that he doesn't get to be self-righteous about his flat. "Yeah, yeah that's fine. I'll see you back at mine in a bit then? You've got the address."

"Yeah," Louis says, his hand slipping into Nick's and squeezing before he disappears to fight his way through the crowds. Nick listens carefully but he can't hear any insults or abuse being shouted, which is a relief.

It's something they'll probably have to deal with sooner or later and Nick's genuinely terrified of how Louis is going to react. He's not the most level-headed of people and he's got a horrific lack of self-control, which Nick both admires and is utterly, utterly terrified of.

When Louis knocks on his door, a few hours later, Nick ushers him inside quickly, grabbing two of his bags and letting Louis drag the other two in. Nick dumps them in his bedroom, ignoring Louis' surprised look and tells him that he can have the third drawer in the dresser and he's cleared half the wardrobe before he leaves him to it.

Nick stumbles into the kitchen and puts the kettle on, trying not to freak out about the fact that he's definitely, 100% now living with Louis Tomlinson. His husband. Oh fuck.

Louis comes down half an hour later, looking a little unsure and nervous so Nick just hands him tea and leads him to the living room, handing him the remote. Louis chooses a rerun of Friends and Nick wonders if he's just being polite. But Louis genuinely starts grinning three minutes in and soon enough they're both laughing. Puppy arrives halfway through, jumping up onto Nick's lap while he stares at Louis.

"Puppy, this is Louis," Nick croons into his ear, ignoring Louis' raised eyebrows. "He's going to be living with us for a while. So you'll have to get used to him and a good girl, yeah?"

Louis reaches out his hand to let Puppy sniff him and Louis' got a lapful of dog before the episode finishes, looking smug and content and too comfortable in his sweats and old t-shirt. Nick's not bitter at all about Puppy's switching allegiances so quickly and he doesn't stomp off to the kitchen to make dinner. If he refuses to ask Louis whether he even likes pork or not, then he's not being childish. It's _his_ home.

He's not sure whether to be annoyed or delighted that not only does Louis like dinner, but he compliments Nick profusely throughout the entire meal.

"Seriously mate, are you being starved or something?" Nick has to ask when Louis wolfs down another bite. "It's just pork belly."

"Mostly eat takeaways and microwave dinners," Louis mumbles through a mouthful of food. "Can't cook."

Nick's not sure how any self-sufficient male who lives alone can manage to live and not cook, but he's not a filthy rich popstar so there's that. He guesses he'll be in charge of cooking in this little arrangement then.

Louis does the washing up without being asked, which Nick thinks is a good sign and they settle back down in front of the telly. Nick opens up his Mac to listen to some music recs that Annie's sent through and Louis ends up sniping about most of them, labelling them mostly as pretentious or just awful. Nick mostly ignores him until they end up arguing over the last band who Nick quite likes but Louis hates and Nick's not sure whether he's just doing it on principle or whether he really hates their sound. Either way, it's an enjoyable way to spend the evening before the awkwardness of going to bed arises.

"I don't have a spare room so it's either share with me or sleep on the couch," Nick says when there's no way to avoid the conversation any further.

"Who doesn't have a spare room?" Louis mutters himself and Nick bristles.

"Not all of us are super rich popstars with millions in the bank," Nick points out, tight-mouthed.

"Guess I'll take the sofa then," Louis says, looking at it dubiously. Nick disappears to find spare covers and pillows, all but throwing them at Louis with a muttered goodnight before he disappears to his own bed. He's been pretty used to sleeping with Louis for the past few nights, even if they did fall asleep apart and somehow wake up every morning tangled together, so it takes him longer than usual to fall asleep. And it has nothing to do with that prickly, obnoxious husband of his, he tells himself firmly before he closes his eyes and wills himself to sleep.

He wakes up to find Louis fast asleep, draped over him like always. He absolutely refuses to smile, not even when Louis wakes up and stares at him defiantly.

"Your sofa is really uncomfortable."

Louis doesn't sleep on the sofa again and neither does Nick.

The first time they go out together, they walk Puppy. Louis tucks his arm into Nick's and they head off towards the park. It takes longer than normal because Louis gets stopped every few yards but they make it eventually. When Nick lets Puppy off her leash for a bit, he tugs Louis towards him and wraps his arm around his waist while they both watch her chase other dogs and generally be incredibly adorable. When Louis relaxes against him, Nick counts it as progress and dips down to press a kiss against Louis' neck, hoping some pap captures it because it's not like he's doing this for his own good. It's not like he _wants_ to kiss Louis' neck, warm and lovely though it is. It's not like he wants to nibble at it a little, see if it tastes as good as it looks.

When Louis arches his neck to give Nick a better angle, he tightens his grip around Louis' waist and trails his lips down Louis' throat before he bites down gently. He hears Louis' sharp intake of breath and he smiles to himself because that little noise was just for him.

"Wanker," he hears Louis mutter but there's no heat.

If Nick lets Puppy have a slightly longer run around than usual, then it has nothing to do with how nice it feels to hug Louis to him. Nothing at all.

Two hours later, Louis shows him the pictures on a gossip site.

"Your hair looks awful," Louis tells him, reaching up to tug on it hard.

Nick frowns at him as he pats his hair back into place. "We can't all be perfect popstars, love."

"No excuse," Louis sniffs meanly. With a glint in his eye, he spins around on his chair to look up at Nick and Nick is _not_ still obsessed with Louis' eyes and their colour and shape and the way they stare up at him. "As my husband, I insist that you look incredible at all times."

Nick just shoves at his face and walks away, declaring that he _does_ look incredible at all times, thank you very much. He even makes joggers look good.

He hears Louis' raucous laughter all the way to the kitchen and he refuses to be wounded at Louis' clearly terrible taste in men.

It's just, it's not as hard as Nick imagined it was going to be, living with Louis. The first morning he has to get up for work, Louis ends up throwing a lamp, two shoes and a book at Nick as he stumbles around in the dark trying to get dressed while Louis shouts at him to be fucking quiet. He learns to get his clothes ready before he goes to bed and Louis learns to drag the covers over his head when Nick gets up. Nick gets bored of staying in all the time but hates that Louis gets passive-aggressive annoyed when he goes out with little comments that make Nick's skin itch and banging things around in the kitchen, not to mention the way he'll sprawl out in bed so Nick has the smallest space imaginable to crawl into at 3am. They agree that Louis will at least make an effort to go out with Nick's friends and it's not so bad, since Pixie, Aimee and the rest of Nick's terrible friends _love_ Louis. And since part of the reason Louis hated going out was because of the pap pictures that he tried to hide from, it's not so bad now because the things he's trying to hide, everyone already knows.

They argue and Nick quickly discovers that Louis is loud and a thrower. Nick's more of a sulker with silent treatment, so their arguments usually last a few hours before one of them gives in and pokes the other and they end up cuddling with an apology whispered in the quietest voices they can manage. It works for them.  
Nick brings Louis tea in bed if he's not up when Nick gets home. Louis walks Puppy most days, usually with Nick but sometimes he's stuck in meetings, or sometimes Louis has band business to deal with. It's pretty domestic and Nick finds it strangely sweet and comforting.

Four weeks after their wedding, Nick tweets Louis for the first time. He's at work, looking at a picture he snapped of Louis and Puppy last week, fast asleep on the sofa curled up together, when he remembers the date.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: Happy one month anniversary to my gorgeous hubby!**

He adds a heart, a rainbow, an American flag and two cocktails for good measure. It's soppy and terrible and he's going to get shit later from all his friends, and probably Louis too, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care and that terrifies him.

His phone buzzes.

**@grimmers: Soppy git. Come straight home from work, I've got a surprise x**

He's pretty certain Louis _doesn't_ have a surprise for him and it's just for the public, but he finds himself rushing through meetings and sprinting out for his car, ignoring Finchy's smug face on the way and making it home in record time.

He walks in casually, like he makes it home at 11am every day instead of the more normal 2pm and sees Louis spread out on the sofa, playing with Puppy. Something flips in Nick's chest as he leans in the doorway and smiles softly at them.

"Hey," Louis says when he looks up, his smile easy and it hits Nick _again_ , like it does at odd moments, how gorgeous his husband is. And how difficult it is sleeping with said gorgeous husband every night and not getting off. Nick's wanked off to more mental pictures of Louis than he'd ever, ever care to admit to.

"Hey," Nick says quietly before moving to sit down next to Puppy, his arm across the back of the sofa and within touching distance of Louis' hair. Which is still too long.

"Happy anniversary," Louis murmurs with a smile that's just a little too tentative for Nick's liking. They've been married for a whole month, and while it's not exactly a normal arrangement, Nick thinks he knows Louis pretty well now. He knows how Louis likes his tea and that Louis thinks tea remedies everything. He knows when Louis is snapping because he feels defensive and he knows what noises Louis makes when he sleeps. He knows how frustrating Louis finds some parts of his job and how much he loves others. He knows how often he calls his mum and he knows which one of the boys is texting him by his reaction.

And he knows that when Louis smiles like that, he's feeling insecure and Nick hates that.

"What's up, Lou?" Nick asks gently, giving in and letting his fingers caress Louis' neck, tangling in his hair. Louis hums quietly, moving back into Nick's touch as he keeps his gaze on Puppy, stroking her soothingly.

"I might have looked at my twitter mentions today," Louis says and he's smiling but Nick knows. God, he _knows_. His own mentions have never been great but some days they're worse than others.

He pulls Louis into a hug, amused when Louis makes a squawking noise before his hands curl into Nick's shirt and he clings to Nick, something he'd never have done a month ago. They've had the odd slur yelled at them in the street, but Nick's just tightened his grip on Louis' hand and they've ignored it. Until they get home and Louis' been trembling and Nick's made tea because it cures everything and they've sat watching rubbish telly, pressed up against each other until Louis stops shaking.

There've been some rough headlines as well, but Harry just makes it his mission to find the journalists who've written the pieces (Nick debates whether they're real journos or just idiots who've been given a dangerous job) and kill them with kindness. It's pretty amusing.

He feels Puppy jump off the sofa, probably snooty because she's being ignored Nick thinks, before he falls backwards, taking Louis with him until they're lying down, Louis on top of Nick and Nick can breathe a bit easier.

"I'm sorry love," Nick says eventually, because there's nothing he can say to make it better.

"Just really, really shitty, you know?" Louis mumbles into his shirt, and yeah, he does know. He makes soothing sounds and rubs Louis' back, thinks about putting the kettle on before he hugs Louis closer.

"Not everyone though, love," Nick reminds him because it's important. It's important to remember that not everyone thinks that way. "You spoken to Harry? Or the other boys?"

"Not today," Louis says, sniffling a little and Nick feels his stomach swoop as he starts to panic. He can't deal with Louis if he cries. He can barely deal with his own emotions, let alone anyone else's. "Might see them later."

"Leaving me on our first anniversary," Nick sighs, fingers digging into Louis' skin gently to let him know that he's joking. He's obviously joking, even if he had started to plan a three course dinner tonight with Louis' favourite dessert and Nick's favourite bottle of wine.

"I'll be back though," Louis says quietly, not lifting his head or looking up. "I'll be back for like, dinner. If you wanted to do something."

"Yeah," Nick breathes slowly. "Yeah, I could do something."

He falls asleep with Louis draped over him, wondering what Louis would say if he confessed exactly _what_ he wanted to do with Louis. In great detail. Maybe with rude diagrams that he's sure Louis would appreciate.

When he wakes up, Louis' gone and there's a note stuck to his head saying Happy Anniversary! followed by thanks in much smaller writing and Louis' name with a kiss and a smiley face. Nick's horribly endeared and tucks the note in his pocket as he heads to the kitchen to think about dinner.

Dinner goes well, Nick thinks. They chat about the upcoming tour of European that means Louis will be gone in three weeks and they'll have to arrange a few strategic visits here and there and Nick reckons he might not have to fake the moaning he knows he's going to do on air when Louis' gone. Louis sprawls out on the sofa after dinner, steaming cups of tea on the coffee table as they curl up to watch Breaking Bad, Louis' feet in Nick's lap as Louis strokes Puppy who's lying on his tummy.

It's so domestic. It makes Nick want to call Annie or Henry and go clubbing. But he stays, gives Louis and foot massage and begs Louis for one in return, pouting and generally being a spoilt brat until Louis gives in. It's just as much fun as getting trashed and finding a pretty boy to kiss, Nick reckons, eying Louis' lips subtly, a trick he's developed over the past few weeks. He's been speculating how Louis might react if he kissed him properly, and the utmost terror of Louis shoving him away, looking pissed and upset stops him every time.

When they get into bed and Louis says goodnight and sounds a little hesitant, it's that fear that stops him again. Even if it does keep him up for most of the night.

Six weeks into their marriage of sorts, everything goes completely wrong. Nick's been expecting it, if he's being honest. He's surprised it's lasted this long, really. They're in Waitrose, doing their weekly shop except that Louis just tags along because he's bored and he complains that Nick buys the wrong tea and the wrong biscuits. They're in the queue, stuck behind an old dear who's trying to find the right change for her lavender soap and packet of Werthers Originals, and Nick's arm slips around Louis. He does it like it's the most natural thing in the world. The thing is, Louis leans into him and smiles up at him, like _that's_ the most natural thing in the world to do when Nick cuddles him. And the thing is, Nick forgets. He forgets that this isn't real. That Louis' smiling up at him because they're in public and there are people around and they're pretending to be a couple. He completely forgets and lowers his head, pressing his lips against Louis'.

Louis freezes for a second, for just a second before he tentatively kisses Nick back.

Nick's a little pissed that their first kiss is happening in the local Waitrose, but his hands are slipping around Louis' waist and dragging him closer, because he has the horrible realisation that he wants it to be real. He wants to kiss Louis and he wants to drag him back to the house to have filthy, possibly embarrassingly awful sex and he wants to meet Louis' mother and his sisters for real.

Louis' hands curl around his neck, tugging him down and Nick forgets all over again. His hands slide down to cup Louis' arse and Christ it's just as good as he thought it would be. He dips his tongue into Louis' mouth, inordinately pleased when he feels Louis press back against him, tongue sliding against his as he kisses back fiercely. It's too warm, Nick thinks idly as his thumb brushes under the hem of Louis' t-shirt and he strokes his back gently.

A loud cough has them springing apart, both flushed as Nick stares up at the amused cashier.

"Sorry, uh, sorry!" he says quickly, rushing to start bagging up the shopping. Louis moves away towards the door as Nick fills three bags, pays for everything on card and gives the cashier an embarrassed smile before he shoves a bag at Louis and walks outside.

"Hope someone got a picture," Louis says quietly behind him and Nick nods enthusiastically. Of course. Public shows of affection.

"Hope they got my good side," Nick says brightly, aiming a ridiculously wide grin at Louis that doesn't quite meet his eyes.

An awkward silence falls between them and Nick just keeps walking, desperately trying to forget the feel of Louis' body pressed up against his, trying to forget how easily he got turned on by Louis and irrationally hoping that no one took a picture because it was their _first kiss_ and first kisses should be private and personal, not splashed across gossip sites or on page eight of The Sun.

When they get home, Louis immediately heads back out, calling over his shoulder that he's off to see Liam. Nick's pretty sure it's a lie but his head is all over the place and he concentrates on putting the shopping away before he opens a bottle of wine. And another.

He's drunkenly passed out in bed before Louis even gets home.

After their kiss, everything becomes painfully awkward. It's really, really awkward to have a crush, a devastatingly childish, smitten as fuck crush on your own husband, really. But Nick does. Louis doesn't crawl over him in the night anymore and every morning Nick wakes up to find Louis on the other side of the bed, he feels a bit lost. Louis' out of the house more than he's in it, and Harry has been sending him weird texts asking if everything's alright. He answers with stupid jokes and emojis and gets weirder jokes and emoji combinations in response.

Nick really is very fond of him. But it's not like Nick can talk to Harry about it, because Harry was Louis' friend first and it'd just create a horrible situation for Harry. And his other friends think that he's genuinely married to Louis, for real. He can't exactly tell them that it's all a complete fabrication (except for the very real wedding license tucked away in his drawer upstairs).

Two days before Louis' due to go on tour, flying off to Spain for their first concert, after a week spent avoiding each other and Nick's been out clubbing more nights than he really should with a 5.30am wakeup call and Louis hasn't been papped anywhere near Nick's place all week and rumours are flying on gossip sites, Louis moves out, leaving Nick a note that he's heading home before going on tour and he'll text when a good time would be for Nick to fly out for a visit.

It's not like Nick's not expecting it, but it still hits him right in the gut, until he has to sit down and put his head between his legs because breathing is kind of painful right now. It's not like Louis' written anything about a divorce, but this was only ever a temporary arrangement and now that Lou's on tour, it's pretty likely that they'll blame a breakup on the distance. Louis' coming out has been harder than either of them possibly thought it would be but it's not something they ever really talk about. The immediate backlash was hard and fast and there was a brief blip in sales and resale of concert tickets but ultimately, the boys had been there for Louis and Nick had held his hand the entire time. But it feels like it's levelled out enough that Louis can probably move on by himself. They can get a quiet divorce and Louis can go date gorgeous models and dancers that'll make him feel totally inadequate and ...

Christ. The thought of Louis dating other people makes him feel sick. His hands are actually shaking and he feels a bit dizzy. He manages to get to his feet and stumbles into the kitchen, grabbing the half-empty bottle of red he didn't finish the night before and pours himself a glass that he downs too quickly, his head swimming as he slides to the kitchen floor and stares at Puppy, who's sitting opposite him giving him a worried look. Or Nick might be projecting a little but she's still tilted her head to one side, staring at him.

"Puppy," Nick murmurs with a stupid smile. "I think I've fucked up."

Nick's show is trash for the next week. Utter trash. He's too distracted, thinking about where Louis is and what he's doing. He spends most of his off time on YouTube, looking up videos of their concerts and fan videos of the boys during the day. He gets annoyed when a video concentrates on Niall or Harry, when all he wants to do is watch Louis. He wants to make sure he's okay, that he's smiling and happy and causing mischief. Finchy tries to bring up One Direction most days and Nick just glares at him. Finchy of course thinks it's because Louis' away and Nick misses him. Finchy isn't _entirely_ wrong.

Nick refuses to play their latest single, on principle.

He's halfway through a video of their concert last night, eyes glued to Louis because as it turns out, Nick is a lovesick puppy kind of guy and he's also kind of a mascohist, when his phone buzzes.

He answers without checking the name, pausing the video right as it concentrates on Louis' face, smiling and flushed. Beautiful.

"Nick."

Fuck. It's Harry.

"Hey Harry," he says finally, turning away from the screen and staring at the wall. "Shouldn't you be busy doing important popstar things?"

He hears Harry sigh and he closes his eyes. He's in serious trouble, he can tell.

"Grimmy, you've got to talk to Lou," Harry says quietly. "He's miserable."

Nick doesn't need to hear this. "You remember that we're not really together, right Harry? I mean, I'm sorry he's miserable and I wish I could help, but we're not together."

He rubs his hands over his eyes tiredly because he's really not equipped to deal with Harry and his sad voice right now, talking about his errant husband and his emotional issues.

"Just give him a cuddle or something. I'm sure he'll cheer right up."

"I swear to god, Grimmy, you two fucking deserve each other," Harry says huffily and well. "He's been in a right mood since we left London and nothing's cheering him up. He misses you."

Nick can't. He just _can't_. "Harry, please, just don't, okay?"

"You miss him too." Harry's voice softens and Nick kind of hates him right now. "Oh thank god. Just get on a plane, okay? Get on a plane and surprise him and kiss and make up and just like, date your husband or something, okay?"

He's tempted, is the thing. He's tempted and he wants to but he's not convinced like Harry is that Louis even wants to see him.

Nick finds himself on a plane the next day after his Friday show. He's had to cancel plans with Caroline and Henry and a playdate with Annie, but since they've all sent him teasing texts about missing his gorgeous husband, he doesn't think they're too mad.

Harry sends a car to pick him up at the airport and he arrives early evening. He's snuck into the arena and watches them from the side stage, keeping out of sight every time Louis comes near. He can see though. He can see the way Louis' smile keeps slipping and he clings to Liam just that little bit too long and the way Zayn keeps talking in his ear.

He also sees the way Harry stares at Liam too long and how bright Harry's smile is when Liam's arm snakes around him. He really, _really_ needs to talk to Harry about that. As soon as he's straightened things out with Louis.

He sneaks back to the hotel before their last song and waits in Louis' room, a key handed to him discreetly by the receptionist with a wink and a smile, hoping and maybe even praying just a little that Louis' not going to throw him out or question what he's doing here on an unscheduled visit.

By the time the door opens and he hears a weary sigh, Nick's worked himself up into a bit of a frenzy and he jumps up from the bed and comes face to face with a very startled Louis.

"Hi," he says inanely, waving before he lowers his hand with a grimace.

"You're here," Louis says, frowning as he steps forward then pauses. He glances around the room before his gaze settles back on Nick and he just looks tired and confused.

"I uh, wanted to see you," Nick says and he can hear the slight edge of hysteria in his voice. "Is that, uh, is it okay?"

Louis nods slowly before he moves forward another step and reaches out to tangle his hand with Nick's. "Yeah. Yeah it's good. Didn't think I'd see you though. I thought maybe ..."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Nick says brightly, his hand itching to reach up and stroke Louis' face.

Louis doesn't say anything and Nick feels horribly awkward. "So Harry called me and said you were a bit sad."

Louis' face drops slightly before his eyes narrow and his smile turns sharp. Nick fucking hates that look. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, okay," Nick says quietly. "So why did you look miserable on stage? Why was Zayn making sure you were alright every five minutes? And why were you holding onto Liam so much?"

"You were at the show?" Louis asks quickly and Nick nods, giving in and pulling Louis closer. He brushes the back of his knuckles across Louis' cheek and watches Louis' eyelashes flutter with interest.

"Couldn't take my eyes off you," Nick murmurs, smiling wryly because he knows, he _knows_ he sounds like a complete sap.

"Sometimes there's signs," Louis says quietly, staring up at Nick. "Sometimes I forget and I look out into the crowd and I see someone shaking their head at me, yelling something I know I don't want to hear."

"Lou," Nick sighs as he wraps his arms around Louis and breathes him in. He feels Louis' fists in his shirt and it's so familiar that it's painful.

"Thanks for coming," Louis murmurs into his shirt and Nick tilts his head back to look at him. He looks small and weary and defiant. Nick's so fucking in love with him that it hurts.

"Being married isn't so awful," Nick says slowly, watching the way Louis' gaze settles on his, his eyebrows knitted and his lips parted. "Right?"

Louis shakes his head just once.

"I mean, I'll probably trade you in for a younger, hotter model in three years," Nick says and Louis bursts out laughing, burying his face in Nick's chest. Nick grins, his hands rubbing up and down Louis' back in relief.

"You're such a dick," Louis giggles before he leans back to look up at Nick. He's distracted by shining blue eyes that look a lot brighter than they did a few minutes ago and Nick's not sure how to cope with the knowledge that he was responsible for that change. He's not sure he should be trusted with such a responsibility. "You've got a crush on me."

"Maybe," Nick says snottily as Louis keeps laughing at him.

"Just admit it," Louis says as his arms slide up around his shoulders, his hands resting behind his neck. "You fancy your husband."

"You fancy _your_ husband," Nick mutters because he's not the only one opening himself up here.

"Well, he does have stupid hair," Louis says consideringly as his fingers bury into Nick's quiff and tug hard. "But I do like your dog."

Nick grins as he ducks his head, capturing Louis' lips in a kiss because he's waited long enough and honestly, this could go on for hours otherwise.

Louis makes a funny little noise as he presses closer and Nick realises then. God, he realises how badly they've both needed this. He pulls Louis flush against him, his hand roaming over his back and over his arse, learning the curves to Louis' body. Louis' wriggling against him, tongue stroking into his mouth and Nick's so fucking gone. He's so fucking gone on this popstar, his _husband_.

"Missed you," he mumbles, pride disappearing out of the window as he tugs on Louis' hair and exposes his throat for Nick to trail kisses down.

"Soppy bastard," Louis gasps as his fingers dig into Nick's scalp, making him hiss against Louis' warm skin. "Missed you too."

"So we're doing this then?" Nick asks, raising his head and staring down at a flushed and delicious-looking Louis. God, he doesn't think he'll ever stop being surprised that Louis is _married_ to him. That he's married to Louis and he's all his. Or he hopes he is, anyway. "Like, proper."

"Guess so," Louis says flippantly but Nick's not fooled, not when Louis is clinging to him and pressing kisses against his jaw.

"You can move in properly then, yeah?" Nick asks and maybe it's too early but maybe it's not, seeing as they've been living together for the past two months. "Like, move all your stuff in. Be proper husbands and stuff."

"Yeah," Louis says a little quickly. "Yeah, I can do that. We can do that."

"Maybe with more kissing and sex this time though," Nick teases and he's not prepared for the way Louis' gaze drops immediately to his lips and the way Louis' hips jerk up against his. He's not ready at all. He's taken totally by surprise when Louis shoves him and he falls back against the bed and Louis crawls over him, straddling his hips. Nick's hands go to his waist instinctively and he grins up at Louis. His husband. God, he's getting so possessive.

"I've got a lot of stuff you know," Louis says, biting his lip and Nick's aching to kiss him. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Nick insists, reaching up to thumb at Louis' lower lip, watching it escape from Louis' teeth and plump up so prettily. "Very, very sure."

Louis laughs as he leans down to kiss Nick, who is quite sure that this is possibly everything he never knew he wanted.

*

Nick's sure about Louis moving all his stuff in until he finds himself standing in his living room, a hand on a life-size Spiderman statue, wondering where to position it. He's not entirely sure whether it's a matching pair with The Hulk statue in the dining room and they have to be put together or whether they're meant to go in different rooms in the house.

He's about to have a full-on freak out when Louis jumps up on his back, Nick's arms wrapping around his thighs automatically as Louis' head rests on his shoulder. "Harry and Liam are coming over in a bit. Don't forget to tease them mercilessly about being desperately in love, yeah?"

"Course not," Nick says automatically, although it seems a bit mean when they're clearly both horribly embarrassed about their crushes and totally unaware that it's reciprocal.

"Love you," Louis murmurs, still hesitant about saying it so quickly into their relationship.

"Love you too," Nick mumbles back, still hesitant about saying it at all when he's never said it to anyone other than his family before.

"You freaking out?" Louis asks, sliding down his back and slipping under his arm to grin up at him.

"No," Nick says affronted, even though it's a blatant lie and Louis knows it.

He gets a quick kiss that doesn't last nearly long enough before he sees Louis sink to his knees, a wicked grin on his face as Nick relaxes, forgetting to care about where everything will fit in their stupid house, so long as Louis keeps kissing him and blowing him at alarmingly often intervals and is there when Nick wakes up in the morning.

Louis' hand slides up to tangle with Nick's as he lowers his mouth around Nick's cock and Nick rubs his thumb over Louis' silver wedding ring, smiling to himself as he wonders not for the first time exactly what happened that night, when they decided that getting married would be a good idea, before Louis does something incredible with his tongue and he forgets to think altogether.


End file.
